


O Hero!

by plutodolohov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Dobby - Freeform, Dobby is a Free Elf (Harry Potter), Hero Worship, Other, but dobby deserves more, gods why did i write this, i fucking hate myself at times lmao, what a fucking joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodolohov/pseuds/plutodolohov
Summary: may the gods have mercy on me
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	O Hero!

O Hero!  
Your massive green eyes  
Stare into our souls,  
Always looking out for our good!  
Your floppy ears swing with a vigor  
not known to man!  
Your large, hairless, wrinkly head  
Hides the mind which thought  
Two steps ahead of our enemy!  
Your blood stained hands and feet  
Tell of the tortures you went through!  
Your thin body,  
Bones showing through skin,  
Took a blade for our bravest!  
We venerate you,  
O greatest of house-elves,  
O saviour of our liberator!  
We hail you,  
O great Dobby!


End file.
